You Make Me Wanna
by CullensTwiMistress
Summary: Edward and Bella are friends. Well, at least they used to be. Edward misses her, but what does Bella want? AH; EPOV; BxE; FAGE Six Pack written for dolphin62598.


**FAGE Six Pack**

**Title: You Make Me Wanna**

**Written for: dolphin62598**

**Written By: CullensTwiMistress**

**Rating: T for some minor suggestive content.**

**Summary: Edward and Bella are friends. Well, at least they used to be. Edward misses her, but what does Bella want? AH; BxE.**

**Prompt used: I used 2 prompts: the image (which I used in the banner) and Cruise by Florida Georgia Line**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

**www . fanfiction community/FAGE-6-pack/93625/**

**A huge thanks to my beta extraordinaire, Midnight Cougar, for making this thing shine, and to Mandi for pre-reading and telling me my southern didn't suck.**

...

...

"Hey, man," Jasper says, roundin' the corner into the barn.

"Hey." I nod, takin' my gloves off and pocketin' my keys. I am finally done for the day and more than ready for a little down time.

"Ready for tonight?" He smiles, wigglin' his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I just need to go to the house and shower. Should be there in 'bout half an hour. Tops." I roll my eyes and scratch the back of my neck. "Think she'll be there?"

Jasper looks away, takin' a deep breath before answerin', "Shit or get off the pot, man."

…

I was eight years old the first time I saw Bella Swan.

I was with my parents at the local Rose Festival and she was with her mom visitin' her Mawmaw Swan. The festival usually starts off with a carnival followed by all the different contests and activities. It's a whole lot of fun and everyone goes and participates.

Now, Mawmaw, as she insisted we all call her, is one of the finest ladies Thomasville has ever had. She has a green thumb on her that can grow a rose straight outta nothin'.

Bella had to be bored out of her mind as she followed her mama, Renee, around the market. I remember watchin' her from our vegetable stand. She was a short little thing with long, dark brown hair and deep brown eyes surrounded by long lashes.

I remember noticin' how pretty her eyes were, ya know, for a girl.

Bella and her parents had just moved here from Jacksonville at the time. Her daddy'd been hurt in an accident at the car plant he worked at and they all came here for a fresh start and to be closer to Mawmaw.

Bella looked so tiny and broken. She was a shy, little thing and we could tell she wasn't happy at all about bein' here. Our moms knew each other and introduced us. Bella was only seven, almost eight, at the time.

Through the years, she and her momma would help out with the Rose Festival along with all the town ladies, including Mawmaw.

This summer's festival will be real different, though, as it's probably the last big town event where I'm gonna get to see Bella, since we just graduated high school and are both off to college in the fall. I'm goin' to Georgia State, but I don't have a clue about Bella's plans.

That's what happens when your best friend up and stops talkin' to you three months before graduation. You miss out on the important details in their lives, and then you realize that maybe they were meant to be more than friends to begin with.

...

After graduation, my best friend, Jasper, finally asked the object of his obsession, Alice, to be his girl. The two have been inseparable ever since. Rumor has it they're goin' to New York together next year.

My cousin Rose is with Emmett. They've been together since the womb. Those two are even headed to the same college. Lucky shits.

So, this summer is goin' to be interestin', since I am the single man out; the fifth wheel, unless Bella decides she wants to talk to me again.

It had always been the six of us. One couple with four singles. Now that Jasper and Alice are finally together, it seems like it's just Bella and me left.

I miss her more than she probably realizes.

Which is what I'm gonna find out tonight at the carnival.

'Cause I've got a plan, and unlike the fifteen other times when I tried talkin' to her, this time, she's gonna havta listen.

...

Freshly shaven and wearin' my favorite blue jeans and cowboy boots, I hop into Big Blue. He's rusty and makes too much racket, but he's my Ford Pickup and, around these parts, that's all that matters.

The five of us made plans to meet up at Wilson's Bate n' Tackle before drivin' to the fairgrounds, that way we can put the plan into action.

To say I am lookin' forward to this is an understatement. Bella is supposed to be there. Probably with her ma and pa. That's when I plan on pouncin'.

She and I had always gotten along together, and her parents love me. I know they'll go with this make-up reunion of sorts.

I remember times durin' the summer when we'd go down to the beach and while Rose, Emmett and Jasper liked to play by the lake, Bella preferred to stay on the shore and read in the shade. I liked that about her. She was willin' to be different, she didn't care about followin' the crowd and she could always make me laugh about the silliest things. I could be myself with her. I didn't have to put up a front and act like a tough guy.

With Bella, I was just Edward.

Until she showed up to school one mornin' and decided to huff and puff every time I spoke to her. I swear I didn't do anythin' and even Alice, gossip queen extraordinaire, wasn't able to pull it out of her.

I'm goin' away in a few weeks and dammit, this shit's gotta change.

Desperate times, call for desperate measures.

…

"Y'all ready?" Alice calls out one last time as we're hoppin' into our separate vehicles and headin' out to the fair.

"It's now or never," I concede, chucklin' nervously. "Worse thing that could happen is that she not talk to me while we're up there, right?"

It's childish or whatever, but the plan we've concocted, along with Bella's parents, is to trick Bella into takin' a ride in the Ferris wheel with me. I'm really hopin' this doesn't backfire.

…

"Renee, Charlie." I give them a polite nod and turn to Bella to do the same, but she's got her back to me and I just know she's rollin' her eyes.

We're all standin' in line for the Ferris wheel. Renee, Charlie and Bella are in line in front of me and Emmett. Rosalie will make an appearance soon … like around the time where we're all about to go on the ride.

"Think this is gonna work?" I whisper to Emmett, who's lookin' around and makin' googly eyes at Rose whenever they make eye contact.

He shrugs. "Who knows? It's either this or we kidnap her and lock y'all up in the barn. But the problem with that plan is I really don't feel like goin' to jail."

I nod in agreement, my eyes fixed on Bella, who's still actively ignoring me. Although she looks like she's tellin' her momma some pretty awesome tale with her arms flailin' and her giggles echoin' all around us.

The ride in front of us stops and the Carnies start lettin' off some riders and lettin' new ones on. With every group of two or three that get out of one of the passenger cars, a new group gets in. Our line moves quickly forward and soon it's our turn.

My palms get sweaty and I think my heart is gonna beat right out of my chest. Keepin' my eyes glued to the back of Charlie's head, I step forward and take a deep breath when I hear Rose's unmistakable voice.

"Hey, baby," she coos. "Here you are."

"Did ya change your mind?" Emmett asks, wrappin' his arms around her shoulders and pullin' her into a completely inappropriate embrace, complete with lip smackin' kisses that make my stomach turn as I roll my eyes and make eye contact with Renee.

The line moves forward once more and it's Renee and Charlie's turn to act their part.

"Aw, you two look so cute," Renee says to Rose, who smiles a little too sweetly.

"Why thank ya, Miss Renee. Ya know us; I swear we're gettin' married the minute we graduate." Rose layers it on thickly, and I inwardly cringe.

I'm gonna shit myself if we pull this off.

I take a chance at lookin' Bella's way and I can practically feel how annoyed she is at the moment. This does not bode well for my little plan.

"How about you kids go on first, then," Renee says, steppin' aside, givin' Emmett and Rose a chance to move forward in line, just as the Carnie calls up the next group.

"Edward," Rose says, a smirk playin' on her lip. "Ya mind if it's just the two of us?"

I shrug and roll my eyes dramatically. "Whatever. I'll just wait 'til next time."

Renee looks to Bella and back to me. "How about you two go ahead, then we all get to go this time 'round."

"No … Momma, come on," Bella starts protestin'.

"Oh, geez, honey." Renee sighs dramatically. "He was your best friend for years; the least you can do is get on a ride with the boy. He ain't gonna bite."

At those words, I watch Bella's face turn pink as she shifts from one foot to the other.

"Fine," Bella huffs and finally looks right at me. "But I'm still not talkin' to him."

I shrug and follow her into the passenger car and watch as the Carnie locks us inside and presses a button, makin' our car jerk and move sideways to let more people get out and in of the car next to ours. I know we have plenty of time to sit here and stew or talk, since we're only the third or fourth car to be emptied and refilled, so I take a deep breath and decide to wait a bit before pouncin'.

We jerk and move a little more and once we're about halfway up the giant wheel, I ask the one question she has been refusin' to answer for the past three months. "What did I do wrong?"

Bella shifts uncomfortably and looks away without answerin'.

"Bella, I need to know how to fix this. You won't talk and I miss you." My voice cracks, so I clear my throat and continue, 'cause I need answers. "Please, just tell me."

Her eyes meet mine and she blinks away the tears that are slowly makin' their way down her cheeks. "I can't, Edward. Just … leave it, okay? We're better off this way."

I lean forward, my elbows on my knees, levelin' her gaze. "We're not. I miss you. I'm certainly not better off without you, Bella."

She sucks her bottom lip between her teeth and wipes her eyes. "You want to know why I stopped goin' to your house or why I let Tyler bring me to prom?"

I nod. She looked nice at prom, and I remember Tyler tellin' me he was gonna ask her. I'd already said yes to Angela, so it didn't seem like a big deal. It wasn't as if Bella and I were a couple. She'd always been Bella, my best friend and confidant, but we'd never crossed that line. I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship like that. She is beautiful inside and out and has a body any guy would dream of, includin' myself, but if I'd let my libido get the best of me, I could have ruined the best thing I ever had.

So, she went to prom with Tyler and I went with Angela. Ben, Angela's boyfriend, couldn't be here because he'd just moved across the country with his parents, to take care of his ailin' grandmother. When Angela had explained the situation to me, I'd happily accepted, as Ben had been a good friend. Ben had even called to thank me. Honestly, I didn't mind because there wasn't really any girl I wanted to ask.

I'd had a crush on a few girls over the years, of course, but they were fleetin' at best. I dated Maggie for a few months at the beginnin' of junior year, but it never went anywhere. We just weren't a good match.

Besides, I had Bella. I didn't need to date anyone. She came to movies with me whenever I asked. Hell, we even went to dinner a few times. With the exception of kissin' and the other intimate stuff couples do, we were always together.

I look at her, wishin' she'd continue, and when she doesn't, I reach out and take her hands in mine.

"What did I do wrong?" My voice is weak, beaten and broken. She means so much to me.

Doesn't she know how much I love her?

She sniffs and pulls her hands away, as if I'd burned her. "You didn't do anythin' wrong, Edward. It's me. It's my stupid head and my stupid heart. I can't do this. I can't be around you."

I think about what she's told me so far while the car we're sittin' in jerks and shifts, throwin' me back into my seat.

"Didn't you want to go to prom with Tyler?" I ask gently, runnin' a hand through my hair. We're almost to the top of the Ferris wheel. The ride hasn't even started yet.

She looks at me, her eyes tired and mournful, the usual deep brown clouded and resigned. "I wanted to go with someone else." Her voice is so small, I can barely hear her.

"Why didn't you ask him?" I frown at my own words. This isn't like Bella. The Bella I know is a go-getter. She gives and takes and is comfortable with doin' whatever she wants. She marches to her own drummer and never lets anyone tell her otherwise.

"Because—" she answers, lickin' her lips and wipin' at her tear-stained cheeks. "Because he was my best friend and I didn't want to lose him."

Stunned. Expressionless. Mouth open and jaw slack at hearin' her words, I take a deep breath and scratch my jaw, twitchin' under her gaze.

"Why didn't you ask him?" I ask again, softer, usin' my tone and words carefully. Her deep intake of breath takes me by surprise as the words leave my lips.

"Because I didn't want to lose him," she repeats softly, tears runnin' down her cheeks.

"So, you pushed him away; how does that make any sense?" I ask her softly; the car we're sittin' in, goin' another half turn and stoppin' abruptly.

"It was easier," she says, her chin quiverin'. "I figured we were gonna be apart next year anyway, may as well cut the cord now, ya know?"

"Bella." Her name leaves my lips in a whisper. All this time, all this hate, and for what? "I love you, you must know that. I love you, like I love … air. I can't not have you around, don't you realize that?"

It's not the first time I've told her I love her. I guess it's always been the kind of love like you share with your momma or your sister, but maybe this is it. Maybe it's the other kind of love. Lord knows I can't live without her. The last three months have been the most unbearable of my short life.

"Yeah," she scoffs. "Edward, I … I can't do this. Not here. I can't …" Her eyes meet mine and I see somethin' flicker in there. Like, a light has finally gone on. "Look, we can be friends again, but … no more … movies and … and ... hugs. Definitely no more of those." She shakes her head, her arms goin' around herself, as if she's huggin' herself.

I look her over carefully, our conversation on a loop in my head. "What if I wanted … to hug you?"

She closes her eyes. "Edward, please."

I move to sit closer to her, tryin' not to make the car we're in move too much. We're finally goin' around in circles and I know that my time is comin' to an end. We need to settle this, or part of it, as soon as possible. "Talk to me, Bella." I take a strand of her long hair and tuck it behind her ear. "Just tell me. I need for you to tell me."

She moves, settin' her hand over mine. "I wanted you to ask me to prom. I wanted you to ask me out. I wanted us to go out … as more than friends, Edward."

"You know I was doin' Ben a favor, right?" I ask her softly, twinin' our fingers together, and settin' them on my lap.

She nods. "Yeah, but I just … Do you want that too, Edward? Do you want me?" She looks right at me when she asks. Her eyes capture me and suck me in deeper than they ever have.

_Do I want her?_

_Have I ever wanted her?_

_Yes. _

The truth is, I always have but never did anythin' about it, thinkin' I'd ruin our friendship if I did. Now here she is tellin' me she's afraid of the same thing.

Runnin' a finger down her temple, I take in her features. The softness of her skin and the small sprinklin' of freckles runnin' over her nose and under her eyes. She licks her lips, and my attention suddenly shifts to her mouth; how pink and perfect her lips are and how I've often wondered what it would be like to kiss them.

My eyes meet hers again and I can't help movin' closer to her. It's like there's an invisible force pullin' us together. I give her a chance to pull away, and when she doesn't, I press my lips softly to hers.

She whimpers as I pull away and her fingers tighten around mine when I go back in for a second kiss.

This time, I take her bottom lip into my mouth, softly suckin' on it, and runnin' my tongue over it.

She tastes like Heaven and sunshine and Bella.

Her tongue meets mine and I groan as our kiss deepens into somethin' I don't remember ever experiencin'. I didn't know Bella could kiss like this. Now that I do, I don't think we will ever be just friends again.

The car jolts to a stop and I realize they are startin' to let people off the ride.

I peck the corner of Bella's lips and pull back a little, chucklin' when she leans into me and kisses me again, a smile on her lips as she rests her forehead against my cheek.

"Edward … that was … wow," she says and pulls back so I can see her pretty face.

I can't help the laugh that bubbles from deep inside and the beamin' smile that settles on my lips. "Yeah. Wow … you realize I'll want to do more of that?"

"You lovestruck fools comin' off that ride any time soon?" Emmett bellows from one of the other cars.

I look around me for the first time since gettin' in here with Bella and notice the Carnie is eyein' us with an evil glare, as he stands at the door to the car, holdin' it open.

"Sorry," Bella giggles and stands to leave.

I follow blindly behind her, still holdin' on to her hand until we're back on the fairgrounds.

"So, I guess you two kissed and made up?" Rose teases, gigglin' as she gives Bella a sideways hug.

"We still need to talk," Bella tells her, keepin' her eyes on me.

"I have my truck; wanna go take a drive down to Moonie's Lake?" I tighten my grip on her hand and softly run my thumb over her knuckles.

She grins, noddin'. "Yeah, let me just go tell Momma where I'm goin'."

Once Bella is out of sight, Emmett claps his large hand over my shoulder and gives me a good, solid shake. "Don't screw this up, Edward. That girl has had a thing for you since the two of you hit puberty."

I turn to him, eyes narrowed. "You knew?"

Rose starts laughin'. "Are you that blind, Edward? Seriously?"

"Apparently, I am." I shift from one foot to the other, addin', "Why didn't you idiots tell me?"

Rose stops laughin' and gives me a sympathetic smile. "You needed to see it for yourself. You're just as far gone for her, as she is for you, and you can't deny it, right?" I nod, so she continues, "Hell, half the school thought you two were an item already."

I let her words settle over me and don't have time to respond before Bella shows up beside us, a sweet smile gracin' her beautiful lips.

I can't help but want to kiss those lips again as memories from our Ferris wheel ride wash over me.

I really hope there'll be more kissin' in our future.

Keepin' my lips to myself, I take Bella's hand in mine and walk off toward the field where we're all parked. When the fair is in town, they set up on most of old man Newton's land and we get to park out in the middle of some dried up weed fields. It's been like this forever. Rumor has it that his wife used to love the Rose Festival and everything it entailed, so when she died he made sure to keep it going by leavin' this land barren.

Big Blue is waitin' for me where I left her tucked between Emmett's giant piece of crap Chevy and Alice's little, restored, red Rabbit.

"Here we go." I open Bella's door with a flourish and let her inside.

Before lettin' go of my hand she pulls me in between her legs and kisses my forehead, nose and then pecks my lips. "I've wanted to do that for a long time." She smiles and leans in to kiss me again.

This time, I meet her half way and press my lips to hers. My hands instinctively go to the tops of her thighs and she moans softly into the kiss, pulling me deeper into her embrace by wrapping her legs around my waist.

I feel the heat of her on me; on parts of me that haven't felt anything like that … ever, and I wonder if Bella feels how much she affects me too.

This is escalatin' way too quickly, but I can't stop myself from running my tongue against her bottom lip and meetin' her tongue with mine when she opens her mouth and deepens the kiss.

This kiss is far from chaste and sweet like the one we shared on the Ferris wheel. This kiss is full of longing and love and it leaves me pantin', my heart hammerin' and my mind reelin'.

Cat calls from somewhere in the distance makes us break apart, and this time it's not Emmett breakin' our bubble.

"I'm sorry," Bella says, letting her legs fall and settlin' back into her seat.

I take her chin between my thumb and forefinger and gently make her meet my eyes. "Don't be sorry. Ever, Bella. No more of that between us, okay?"

She smiles and runs her fingers through my hair, scratchin' her blunt nails over my scalp. The sensation makes me melt and I close my eyes, wonderin' how I could have missed all the signs. This is something Bella used to do all the time when we'd be sittin' in her livin' room watchin' a movie. I ain't gonna lie, Bella's fingers are magic.

I feel her kiss my forehead and open my eyes, smilin' as she says, "Okay."

…

The drive to the lake is short and the energy in the cab of my truck is palpable.

We don't talk. That's fine. Between Big Blue's motor and the noise from gravel hittin' the undercarriage, we wouldn't be entertainin' much conversation, anyway.

I park my truck next to some trees by the hayfield, close to the lake, and pocket the keys as I move to get out.

Bella goes around the front and I help her onto the hood where we sit and enjoy the view. The warmth from the motor radiates off Big Blue and helps keep us warm as the sun sets over the water. "So …"

Bella twists and crosses her legs so she's facing me. "So …"

"How long?" I take her hand in mine and stare at our two hands joined together. All I can think of is how blind I've been all this time.

"I don't know. I mean, when you dated Maggie, I didn't see the two of you stayin' together. You were so different. Plus, you were always hangin' with me, anyway. I think I had a thing for you even then, but I hadn't acknowledged it. For some reason, seein' you with Ange made my insides twist and I could easily see you fallin' for someone like her. She's pretty and smart. I knew you were doin' Ben a favor - everyone did - but it didn't mean the two of you wouldn't hook up." The last words out of her mouth are soft, almost too low for me to hear, but I do hear them.

"Bella, I wouldn't have … I think … I think I've been an idiot," I tell her honestly, because I really have. Thinkin' back, that was the next logical step for us - kissin', foolin' around and bein' a couple. We've been on so many outings that could have been dates … it's a wonder we haven't slept together yet.

The thought makes me gulp and chuckle nervously. I'm still a virgin and I'm pretty sure she is too. We were so busy stayin' friends that neither of us have had significant relationships. And I know from previous conversations that Bella is savin' herself for marriage. Somethin' I absolutely love and admire about her.

"I'm off to Georgia State in the fall, Edward. Where's this all leavin' us?" Her fingers squeeze mine and I wrap an arm around her shoulders, holdin' her to me.

"That leaves us wonderin' how far apart our dorms are gonna be on campus, sweetheart," I answer gently and wait for her to catch on.

I know the moment the light bulb in her head goes off because she turns her head and smiles. "Seriously?"

I nod, pulling her closer. "Seriously."

We probably have a thousand things to talk about, but right now I'm happy to hold her in my arms and enjoy the girl I've been missin' for months, knowin' we have a lifetime ahead of us to catch up.

She leans in, and stops before kissing me, her deep brown eyes peerin' into mine. "I love you, Edward Cullen."

I press my lips to hers in a chaste kiss before sayin' "Bella … the moment I laid my eyes on you all those years ago, all you've done is make me wanna love you. I may have been blind and clueless, but my eyes are wide open now, darlin'. I love you, too."

We start kissin' a bit more and I pull her body closer to mine, enjoyin' how perfect she feels against me.

The sun soon sets low all around us, and tonight, I have so many things to be thankful for as I gaze out at the beautiful horizon and revel in the amazing girl beside me.

To think, it all started years ago at a Rose Festival and here we are again, only this time, we're startin' a different kind of relationship. One that I know will take us on a wonderful, lifelong adventure ... together.

…

THE END

**Thank y'all for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this little ditty.**

**Dolphin, I really enjoyed the prompts you gave me. Thank you. :)**


End file.
